


Всего за 3000 йен

by solveig



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Feeding, Fluff, Humor, KOMAIDA, M/M, Role-Playing Game, awkward hinata in love, effeminate komaeda (kinda?), maid & master role-play, maid outfit(s), maid-cafe AU, omurice, souda is PLOTTING
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solveig/pseuds/solveig
Summary: - Хината, друг, - сказал Сода, удерживая его на месте, - Приятель. Послушай…- Нет! Ты в своем уме? – прошипел он, стряхнув его руку с плеча и чувствуя, как пунцовеет лицо от любопытных взглядов прохожих, - Это же… это…Хината с досады издал невнятный горловой звук. Ему было стыдно даже произнести это вслух!..Он снова осторожно поднял глаза вверх. Надпись, оформленная пастельно-розовым цветом и окруженная как минимум десятком маленьких кроликов в чепчиках и передниках, гласившая «Грёзы Мономи!! ~мэйд-кафе~», никуда не делась. Хинате не причудилось, и Сода действительно привел его не куда-нибудь, а в мэйд-кафе.- Ты свихнулся, если думаешь, что я хоть одной ногой ступлю в это место, - заявил он.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lhavvke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhavvke/gifts).



> с прошедшим днем рождения, [ryan](http://hajimbe.tumblr.com)! (☄ฺ◣д◢)☄ฺ  
> я всё думала, на какую же тему будет подарочный фик, но увидев арт от [questing-beast](http://questing-beast.tumblr.com/post/152797585937/heeeeeeeeeeeeeey-hajimbe-my-dude-my-bro-happy/embed) поняла, что для абсолютного счастья тебе не хватает только х2 maid-combo!  
> and guess what, it's a komaida-AU fic.  
> a hikoma komaida fic.  
> i hope you will like it!
> 
> p.s. UPDATE: 23/07/17 отбечено!~ спасибо ryan, который бэтил собственный подарок на ДР.  
> 

– Ни за что, – выдавил из себя Хината, в ужасе уставившись на вывеску заведения, перед которым стоял на пару со своим лучшим другом.

Он резко развернулся, готовый исчезнуть прежде, чем кому-то из проходивших мимо могла придти в голову мысль, что он хотя бы  _задумывался_  о том, чтобы зайти в это… место.

Тут же ему на плечо упала тяжёлая рука.

– Хината, друг, – сказал Сода, удерживая его на месте. – Приятель. Послушай…

– Нет! Ты в своём уме? – прошипел он, стряхнув его руку с плеча и чувствуя, как пунцовеет лицо от любопытных взглядов прохожих. – Это же… это…

Хината с досады издал невнятный горловой звук. Ему было стыдно даже произнести это вслух!..

Он снова осторожно поднял глаза вверх. Надпись, оформленная пастельно-розовым цветом и окружённая как минимум десятком маленьких кроликов в чепчиках и передниках, гласившая «Грёзы Мономи!! ~мэйд-кафе~», никуда не делась. Хинате не причудилось, и Сода действительно привёл его не куда-нибудь, а в мэйд-кафе.

– Ты свихнулся, если думаешь, что я хоть одной ногой ступлю в это место, – заявил он.

В ответ Сода криво усмехнулся, сверкнув острыми зубами. Глаза его блестели, как это происходило всегда, когда парню приходила на ум «прекрасная идея». Стоит упомянуть, что в ста процентах из ста, Хината эти идеи не одобрял.

Почему он вообще всё ещё в друзьях с этим помешанным на машинах придурком? Хината задавался этим вопросом постоянно, и также постоянно ему вспоминались долгие школьные, а теперь и университетские годы, проведённые вместе с его лучшим другом. И ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как вздыхать про себя.

– Чувак, выслушай меня! Меня сюда пригласила Соня-сан.

Хината скептически поднял бровь.

– Наша общая знакомая Соня? Соня, которая динамит тебя по двадцать раз на дню? Та самая Соня?

 Сода недовольно фыркнул.

– Я говорю правду. Она, Пэкояма и другие подрабатывают здесь на каникулах… Соня-сан говорит, это ради культурного развития или что-то типа того. Сегодня их первый рабочий день.

Хината усмехнулся. Соня в своём репертуаре.

По крайней мере, он понимал теперь, зачем Сода потащил Хинату невесть куда в его единственный выходной от работы день: поглазеть на Соню в образе горничной, с Хинатой в качестве моральной поддержки.

– Короче говоря, она дала адрес и сказала прийти, когда будет время, – продолжал Сода. – Ну же, Хината. Мы вдоволь настрадались за прошлую неделю. Я делал проект по машиностроению, ты был занят тем, что вздыхал по своей неразделённой любви... Или постой, разве у тебя так проходит не каждая неделя?

– Пошёл к черту, – привычно огрызнулся Хината, но почувствовал, как краска снова прилила к лицу. Ещё и этого напоминания ему не хватало.  
Оскал Соды стал только ещё шире.

– Кстати говоря, он тоже здесь.

Хината резко встрепенулся:

– Что? Комаэда здесь? – жадно переспросил он, разрываясь между вновь охватившим его приступом холодного ужаса и радостью.

Им нечасто приходилось видеться – или не так часто, как Хинате того бы хотелось: они учились на разных факультетах, и их корпуса находились на разных концах города. В основном Хината видел Комаэду только на дружеских сборищах, где собиралась вся их компания.

И на которых Хината каждый раз с завистным упорством умудрялся выставить себя идиотом перед парнем, в которого был влюблён уже два года.

Поэтому предвкушение увидеть Комаэду впервые за две недели несколько омрачалось.

Честное слово, иногда ему казалось, что дела на его любовном фронте даже плачевнее, чем у Соды. А в представлении Хинаты – это самое дно.

– Но что Комаэда может делать в таком месте?..

У него не было никакого желания задаваться вслух вопросом, который мучил его в первую очередь: нравились ли в таком случае Комаэде горничные и значило ли это, что Комаэде нравятся девушки вообще. Потому что за все два года их знакомства, Хината не замечал ничего, что хоть как-то намекало бы на его сексуальную ориентацию.

Хинате нравилось думать, что именно поэтому он бездействовал, а не потому, что до дрожи в коленках боялся признаться тому в своих чувствах.

– Вот сам это у него и спросишь, – ответил Сода. И добавил: – Если осмелишься войти, конечно.

Вот сволочь.

Хината закусил губу, вознёс подбородок кверху и решительным шагом направился ко входу. Сода, победно посвистывая, шёл позади.

Когда они с Содой вошли, их поприветствовал мелодичный хор из:

– Добро пожаловать, хозяин!

И прежде, чем обескураженный и смущённый таким приветствием Хината смог как-то отреагировать, перед ними возникла длинноволосая девушка в костюме горничной. Хината должен был быть к этому готов, но он всё равно не мог не уставиться на непривычный глазу розовый наряд. Он выглядел, к облегчению Хинаты, вполне невинно. Ни один лишний участок кожи не был выставлен на всеобщее обозрение, даже пышная юбка была девушке ниже колен.

– У х-хозяина заказан столик?.. – пискнула та.

Некоторое время Хината стоял в изумлённом ступоре, затем тихо рассмеялся:

– Цумики?.. Это ты? Кто додумался поставить тебя встречать гостей?

Цумики Микан, его давняя знакомая и товарищ по студенческому несчастью, расплылась в робкой улыбке:

– Хината-сан! Сода-сан! Я рада, что вы всё-таки пришли.

– Привет, Цумики! Выглядишь здорово, – Сода сделал приветственный жест рукой и выразительно покосился на Хинату –  _я же говорил_ , – у нас заказан столик.

Цумики закивала, начала нервно перелистывать блокнот, что-то лепеча, уронила его на пол, и стала рыскать по полу на четвереньках в его поисках. Когда Хината дежурно спросил, не нужно ли ей помочь, та плаксиво что-то промычала, но покачала головой.

– У нас заказан столик? – удивился в свою очередь Хината, обращаясь к Соде.

– Отвечая на твой первый вопрос, братец Хината, – фыркнула подошедшая высокая стройная девушка в оранжевом наподобие кимоно наряде и гребешком с белыми оборками в золотистых волосах, – дуре Цумики лучше стоять на месте и встречать гостей своим мерзким голосом, чем спотыкаться на ровном месте как жирная кривоногая кобыла и выставляться в самых нелепых и пошлых позах, словно это бордель, а не кафе, – брезгливо поморщила девушка и прыснула в руку.

– Сайондзи… – покачал головой Хината, – ты не меняешься.

Сайондзи Хиёко глумливо хмыкнула:

– Хината, братец. Не ожидала, что у тебя хватит духу заявиться.

Хината нахмурился и хотел было что-то спросить, но та уже отвернулась:

– Идиотка Цумики должна была сказать, что у вас четвёртый столик. Ваш…  _ваша горничная_  скоро подойдёт вас обслужить... любезные хозяева, – саркастично добавила она и удалилась, напоследок хлопнув Цумики по выставленной заднице. – Начни приносить пользу и проведи их к столику, свинья!

Та издала в ответ короткий жалобный звук и встала на ноги с прижатым к груди блокнотом, испустив облегчённый вздох.

Она улыбнулась:

– За мной, пожалуйста!

– Пошли, – сказал Сода, хлопнув Хинату по плечу, и Цумики повела их в глубь заведения.

Хината послушно зашагал следом, старательно обтекая толпу и незаметно осматриваясь по сторонам.

К своему удивлению, он также заметил и работающих в кафе мужчин. Молодых людей примерно их возраста, должно быть, тоже студентов, подрабатывающих на каникулах. Раз девушки были горничные, юноши должны были быть… дворецкими? Так получается? Хината не имел ни малейшего понятия.

Он также заметил, что мужская часть персонала обслуживает только женскую клиентуру за редкими исключениями, а девушки-горничные в основном подходят к столикам, за которыми сидят мужчины. Он ненароком задался вопросом, кого бы он хотел себе в обслуживание – парня или девушку, но быстро вспомнил, что для их столика горничная уже назначена и отогнал эти мысли.

Бизнес у кафе определённо процветал, потому что за всем собравшимся здесь народом Хината почти не мог разглядеть ни стен, ни обстановку в заведении. Он видел только пятна пастельно-розового, белого и чёрного цветов тут и там, свешивающиеся с потолка звёзды и пронзённые стрелой сердечки, или различал кружевные скатерти столиков, мимо которых проходил.

– О, это же Хината-кун, – послышалось вдруг позади.

Хината удивлённо повернулся на голос и увидел перед собой кошачьи уши. Обескураженный этим видением, он додумался опустить глаза ниже.

– Нанами?! – воскликнул он, увидев перед собой давнюю подругу детства.

– Привет, – поздоровалась девушка. И словно о чём-то припомнив, бесцветным тоном добавила: – Мяу.

– Эм...

Хината издал нервный смешок. Дни его детской влюблённости в Нанами давно забыты, но это не значит, что вызывающе нелепый и в то же время странно притягательный вид его подруги не вызывал у него абсолютно никаких эмоций.

На ней был чёрный корсет поверх светло-розового сарафана с пышной юбкой, а ноги были обтянуты чёрными чулками. Вид, казалось бы, совершенно обычный, если бы не розовый чепчик с кошачьими ушками на голове, нарисованные усы на щеках и игровая приставка в руках, кнопки которой нажимались не переставая. Хината не знал, краснеть ему или смеяться. Он был уверен, эта нерешительность отражалась у него на лице.

– Нанами, почему ты в… кошачьих ушках? – осторожно спросил он, потому что именно этот вопрос мучил его прежде всех остальных.

– Приказ Мономи-сэнсэй, – пауза. – Мяу.

– Мономи-сэнсэй?

– Хозяйка кафе. У меня ещё нарисованы усы, – пауза. – Мяу.

Хината уже не смог сдержать улыбки:

– Это я и сам вижу.

– Я не единственная, кого заставили дополнительно приодеться… мяу.

– Не единственная? Кто ещё…

– Хината! – услышал он голос Соды и увидел, как его друг делает ему знак рукой.

– Мне надо идти, – Нанами вяло кивнула, уже опустив глаза вниз на экран, – поговорим позже!

Через несколько секунд она уже окончательно скрылась от него в толпе.

Когда Цумики провела их к столику без происшествий, оба парня переглянулись с видимым облегчением. Неестественная склонность Цумики попадать в самые нелепые позы при самых загадочных обстоятельствах давно стала легендой в интернете. Девушка поклонилась, пожелала им приятного времяпровождения и тоже исчезла в толпе.

Они сели и стали изучать меню (такое же розовое и с тем же неисчислимым количеством зайцев, звёзд и блёсток, как и всё вокруг), и Хината, пробежавшись по расценкам глазами, тут же решил, что уйдёт отсюда голодным.

– Это грабёж, – заявил он и решительно захлопнул тонкую книжицу. Его потом и кровью заработанная стипендия и арендная плата, на которую уходила вся его зарплата с подработок, не позволяли такой роскоши, как [омурайс](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%BC%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D1%83) за три тысячи йен.

Хината вдруг вспомнил, что согласился войти в это коварное, опустошавшее кошельки место только потому, что Сода обещал ему встречу с Комаэдой. Он поверить не мог, что вспомнил об этом только сейчас.

О, господи. Что если Хината прошёл мимо его столика и даже не знал об этом? Что если Комаэда позвал его, а он не расслышал?  _Что если Комаэда увидел его реакцию на Нанами и что-то не так понял?_  Он почувствовал острую необходимость сейчас же встать из-за стола и пойти искать Комаэду, махать руками и выкрикивать во всё горло его имя, если потребуется, потому что Хината отказывался пройти через весь этот постыдный кошмар и даже не увидеть его лица.

Он удержался на месте и вместо этого переключил всё внимание на причину своих несчастий:  
– Сода! – прошипел он. – Тебе удалось затащить меня сюда лишь по одной причине. Выкладывай. Где Комаэда? За каким он столиком? Я иду к нему. Эй! Ты меня слышишь?

Сода отмахнулся от него, как от надоедливой мухи, не отрывая взгляда от меню:

– Потерпи немного, Ромео.

– О, боже. Его здесь нет, верно. Ты обманул меня, потому что знал, что только так я соглашусь сюда зайти. Почему я не подумал об этом раньше?!

– Хината, тебе лучше говорить потише, потому что…

– У меня нет никакого желания терпеть или говорить тише! – взорвался Хината. – Это место ужасно, мне нужно знать, что я пришёл не зря. Если Комаэда здесь, я хочу увидеть его сейчас же!..

– Эм… – послышался откуда-то сверху неуверенный смешок. – Желали меня видеть, хозяин?

Хината в ужасе замер.

Он боялся лишний раз вздохнуть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пошевелиться, потому что  _он узнал этот голос_ , но его глаза всё же предательски поднялись вверх. Потому что в какое бы идиотское положение он себя ни выставлял, желание увидеть это лицо всегда перевешивало в нём всё остальное.

Перед ним, конечно же, стоял Комаэда.

Но это был не рваные-джинсы-Комаэда, не зелёная-толстовка-с-капюшоном-Комаэда.

Это был горничный…

Горничная…

Это был  _горничная-Комаэда_.

Хината осознавал, что откровенно таращился на него во все глаза; он просто не мог ничего с этим поделать. Все его внутренние силы уходили на то, чтобы сжать челюсть так сильно, что хрустнули зубы. Он не знал, чего боялся больше: что в противном случае раззявит в немом шоке рот, пустит слюни или издаст рвущийся из груди продолжительный вопль.

Белое облако волос были уложены в какой-то сверхсложной укладке, там, где макушку не прикрывал широкий белый чепчик, отовсюду виднелись маленькие заколки с заячьими мордашками.

В отличие от всех остальных увиденных им горничных сегодня, глубокий квадратный вырез наряда Комаэды выставлял его острые ключицы на всеобщее обозрение. В любое другое время Хината уделил бы им всё своё внимание, но от чего он не мог оторвать глаз в первую очередь, так это от тонкого чёрного кольца ткани, охватывающего шею юноши. Оно прилегало к горлу плотно, делая и так почти не заметный кадык вовсе невидимым, но не стягивало его. Этот… ошейник – если это можно было так назвать – смотрелся на Комаэде так, словно был создан специально для него.

С трудом оторвав взгляд и опустив взгляд ниже, Хината заметил торчащие острые локти и широкий пояс с белым бантом на пояснице, обтягивающий талию. Как Хината и подозревал, талия у Комаэды была в два раза тоньше его собственной. Он хотел протянуть руку и узнать, сможет ли он обхватить её пальцами одной руки, или хотел бы, не стучи у него в ушах набат от одной только мысли о  _возможности_  прикоснуться к Комаэде.

Но самое поразительно было то, что Комаэда стоял перед ним в юбке.

Нет, даже не это было удивительно. Не факт того, что Комаэда,  _парень_ , носил короткую и пышную  _женскую юбку_ , не говоря уже о том, что это была часть костюма горничной.

А то, что наличие юбки закономерно означало отсутствие джинсов. А Хината ненавидел Комаэду в джинсах.

Комаэда в джинсах – это круглогодичная картина, неизменная, как небо над головой; Комаэда носил их даже в самую знойную жару и не снимал даже в тот раз, когда они всей компанией поехали на пляж отдохнуть, и ни разу не вошёл в воду. Хината помнил, как прямо на месте чуть не погрёб себя заживо в песке от всепоглощающего разочарования.

И сегодня, впервые за все годы их знакомства, перед его взором были голые, ничем не прикрытые белоснежные коленки, которые он уже отчаялся когда-нибудь увидеть.

– Хината-кун? – спросили коленки.

– Да? – хрипло отозвался он им.

– Хината-кун.

 Хината дёрнулся и резко поднял голову.

– Привет! – жизнерадостным голосом поздоровался с ним обладатель коленок.

– Комаэда! – его голос сорвался на фальцет, он закашлялся. Комаэда с вежливой улыбкой ждал, пока он прочистит горло. Где-то справа Хината слышал каркающий смех. – Комаэда, – попробовал он снова через некоторое время, – привет. Привет, Комаэда. Привет.

– Здаров, – поприветствовал в свою очередь Сода, о существовании которого Хината успел позабыть.

– Да! Привет! – ответил Комаэда с энтузиазмом.

Хината поймал себя на том, что расплывается в глупой улыбке и поспешил сжать губы.

Комаэда неловко рассмеялся, на его бледных щеках расцвёл розовый румянец:

– Выгляжу очень странно, не правда ли? Я парень, и должен был надеть костюм дворецкого, как остальные, но вместо этого я перед вами в качестве горничной.

В другое время Хината задался бы вопросом, почему все называют хозяйку кафе «сэнсэй», но сейчас, когда перед ним стоял Комаэда в образе горничной? Ему было абсолютно, совершенно всё равно. Но он почувствовал прилив жгучей благодарности к этой эксцентричной женщине, кем бы она ни была. И Комаэда, кажется, мало возражал, что его заставили одеться в женское, разве что стеснялся по понятным причинам.

– Нет ничего странного в том, что Хината-кун так удивлён моим видом!..

Хината вздрогнул и осторожно промолвил:

– Да, я… удивлён.

Сода рядом заржал, и Хината быстро кинул на него испепеляющий взгляд, прежде чем вновь сосредоточить своё внимание на лице блондина. Он боялся опускать взгляд куда-либо ниже.

– О, – глаза Комаэды расширились. – Я не должен разговаривать с вами в таком фамильярном тоне! Прошу прощения. Сегодня я ваша горничная, и готов выполнить любой ваш приказ! – пропел он, выставив блокнот и ручку перед собой наготове.

Хината с трудом оторвал взгляд от сияющего лица Комаэды, чтобы покоситься на лежавшее перед ним меню. Если подумать…

Если подумать, три тысячи йен – не такая уж и большая сумма. Хината мог позволить себе потратить три тысячи йен. Он самостоятельный, обеспечивающий себя молодой человек в расцвете сил, который всегда может найти дополнительный заработок, если вдруг, чисто теоретически, он будет каждый день тратить три тысячи йен в мэйд-кафе в течение летних каникул и ему не хватит денег на оплату квартиры.

– Омурайс, – выпалил он на одном дыхании и почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь.

Глаза Комаэды странно блеснули.

– Один омурайс! – весело говорил он уже в следующую секунду, чиркнув в блокноте. Он обратил взгляд на Соду. – И?..

Тот покачал головой:

– Я ничего не буду.

Комаэда кивнул и сверкнул Хинате улыбкой:

– Заказ принят, хозяин! Прошу, подождите немного!

Он низко поклонился, развернулся и побрёл в сторону кухни.

Хината тупо уставился вслед удаляющейся спине.

Сода прыснул со смеху:

– Обожаю наблюдать за тобой в такие моменты, – сказал он. – Стоит показаться Комаэде, как из саркастичного всезнайки ты превращаешься в лепечущего идиота, который и двух слов связать не может.

Хината не обращал на него внимания, потому что был слишком занят раздиравшим его изнутри кризисом самоосознания. Вторым по счёту, и кстати говоря, по вине одного и того же человека.

Он всю жизнь считал себя нормальным парнем с нормальными предпочтениями, без каких-либо наклонностей.

Да, иногда он играет в видеоигры, потому что любой близко общавшийся с Нанами человек рано или поздно начинает играть в видеоигры. Всем известно, какие стереотипы стоят за этим казалось бы невинным хобби. Но для Хинаты концепт «моэ» был всё равно, что пустой звук; и он никогда не играл в…  _те самые_  игры…  _взрослые_.

Сначала потому, что ему было бы стыдно перед Нанами, которая об этом всё равно бы узнала. После – потому что боялся, что Нанами, узнав об этом и не придав этой информации никакого значения, проговорится об этом кому-то, но главным образом – Комаэде. В этом случае у Хинаты не останется другого выбора, кроме как пройти космическую подготовку в НАСА и улететь куда-нибудь на Марс, подальше от его разочарованного взгляда.

Даже в той далёкой жизни до Комаэды, когда Хината считал себя исключительно натуралом, горничные, медсёстры, учителя и прочие фантазии никогда не посещали его мысли. Даже «мечты каждого мужчины» – мужская рубашка или фартук на нагое тело, только вызывали у него смех, но никак не заводили.

Словом, Хината был потерян для доброй половины сюжетов порнофильмов. Он был обычным парнем, которому стыдно даже заходить в мэйд-кафе.

Чего Хината не ожидал, так это что с той же лёгкостью, с какой Комаэда открыл для него новый мир под названием «бисексуальность», Комаэда сделает его помешанным на горничных.

Или, если быть предельно честным с собой, помешанным на Комаэде в наряде горничной. И может быть, скорее всего, абсолютно точно, в других нарядах тоже. Если развить эту мысль, Комаэда явно не выглядел бы ужасно и в его, Хинате, рубашке. Или в том отвратительном фартуке, который подарил ему Ханамура на день рождения – с розовыми оборочками и огромным сердечком на месте груди, определённо точно предназначенный для тонкой женской талии. Комаэда мог даже не снимать своей одежды, а надеть поверх!.. Хината не был бы против… Его рубашки полезут Комаэде даже поверх зимнего пальто.

Хината не знал, как называлось его новое страстное увлечение, но был уверен в одном: с этого самого дня он жаркий его поклонник.

– Хината, я слышу, как твоя душа поёт “аллилуйя” со своего столика, а это в метрах десяти от твоего.

Хината очнулся и повернул голову на голос.

Перед его столиком стоял Кудзурю с перекрещёнными руками на груди и кривой ухмылкой на губах.

– Как Комаэда ещё не заметил твою щенячью влюблённость? Если ты не прекратишь, от бурного потока твоих эмоций мой омурайс скиснет прежде, чем я успею донести до рта первую ложку.

Хината растянул губы в тонкой улыбке:

– Кудзурю! Я надеюсь, ты попросил Пэкояму написать кетчупом на омурайсе её имя? Она пририсовала сердечко? Нет? Какая жалость.

Хината и Кудзурю были единственными членами тайного клуба «я трус, который боится рассказать о своих чувствах», и постоянно занимались тем, что толкали друг друга признаться первым.

Кудзурю густо покраснел и сверкнул на него гневным взглядом. После пары секунд молчаливой борьбы в гляделки, он раздражённо фыркнул и повернулся к Соде:

– Пэко просила передать, что Соня ждёт тебя в офисе. Поспеши.

– Что? – не понял Хината, в панике наблюдая, как Сода с готовностью выпрыгивает из-за стола.

Ему определённо не улыбалось встречать Комаэду в наряде горничной и с омурайсом в руках одному. Он не знал, что может выкинуть, если рядом не будет постороннего, напоминающего своим присутствием, как дорого ему обойдётся выставить себя ещё большим идиотом, чем перед Комаэдой-не-горничной.

Сода весело ему подмигнул:

– Было очень смешно, приятель! Лучше, чем я ожидал. Теперь, мне пора за работу!

Хината уставился на него невидящим взглядом.

– Ты знал. Ты знал, что Комаэда работает здесь. Ты знал, в каком он будет виде, и привёл меня сюда, – он спрятал лицо руками и испустил долгий вздох. – Я тебя ненавижу. У меня же чуть сердце не остановилось.

– Не стоит благодарности, – ухмыльнулся Сода в ответ и, козырнув ему на прощанье, удалился вместе с Кудзурю, оставив Хинату наедине со своими страданиями.

Как оказалось, ненадолго. Не успел Хината толком прийти в себя и подготовиться к появлению Комаэды в наряде горничной ( _о, господи_ ), как он заметил приближающееся к нему облако волос в толпе.

Он резко подобрался на своём стуле и торопливо вытер потные руки о джинсы.

Когда Комаэда предстал перед ним во второй раз, Хинате было отнюдь не легче.

Наоборот, он буквально почувствовал, как пухлый ангельский младенец пронзает ему сердце стрелой.

Если в тот раз он мог видеть картинку кусочками, не в силах вразумить её полностью, то теперь Хината вобрал в себя образ Комаэды-горничной целиком.

Комаэда выглядел очаровательно. Его волосы подпрыгивали, несмотря на удерживающий их чепчик, когда он шёл или поворачивал голову из стороны в сторону. Только сейчас Хината заметил маленькие носочки и чёрные лаковые ботинки на длинных стройных ногах. Огромный бант на спине и юбка покачивались в такт его движениям. Комаэда улыбался гостям, когда он уверенным шагом, не показывая робости, проходил мимо. Словно он всю жизнь носил юбки и не видел в этом ничего странного.

Он ничуть не выглядел нелепо, и Хината хотел сказать ему об этом.

– Простите за ожидание, хозяин! – пропел Комаэда и опустил тарелку с горячим омлетом на стол и заозирался по сторонам. – А где же господин Со…

– Ты потрясающе выглядишь, – вырвалось у Хинаты.

Комаэда вздрогнул и медленным движением повернул голову на застывшего Хинату.

– О… – промолвил Комаэда после некоторой паузы, закусив губу.

О, нет.

– Я не это хотел сказать!.. – в отчаянии желая хоть как-то исправить наделанное, поспешил поправиться Хината. – Не в том смысле, что ТЫ выглядишь хорошо, я…

Он остановился, увидев, как краска заливает бледные щёки и шею. Хината сглотнул.

– Я… на самом деле имел в виду то, что сказал.

Некоторое время Комаэда молча стоял над ним, порозовевший от смущения. Затем он нерешительно протянул руку к бутылке кетчупа на столе. Хината как загипнотизированный смотрел, как Комаэда выводит что-то тонкой красной струйкой на омлете.

Когда Комаэда закончил, он подвинул тарелку к Хинате с робкой улыбкой. На жёлтом омлете было написано «спасибо» и пририсовано сердечко. Пока Хината заворожённо смотрел на это, не в силах поверить тому, что видит, и судорожно припоминая, разрешено ли в мэйд-кафе делать снимки, Комаэда присел на стул прямо рядом с ним.

Хината чуть не упал со стула.

– К-комаэда? – запинаясь, с нотками истерики в голосе вопросил Хината, чувствуя, как вспыхнуло его лицо в бессчётное количество раз.

Комаэда прильнул к нему и прошептал так, будто делился сокровенной тайной:

– Сегодня горничная обслуживает только этот столик.

У Хинаты пробежались мурашки по спине от его голоса и смысла, который стоял за его словами. Он чувствовал чужое прерывистое дыхание на своей щеке, слышал аромат его волос. От близости кружилась голова.

– Почему? – спросил он тем же шёпотом, всё ещё не веря, что происходящее – реальность.

Он  _почувствовал_ , как розовые губы расплылись в улыбке, когда Комаэда прошептал тихо-тихо, касаясь мочки уха губами:

– Потому что у этой горничной есть только один хозяин.

Хината судорожно вздохнул, по всему телу прошла дрожь.

Ему показалось, что всего его объяло пламенем. Ему снится. Это просто не могло происходить в реальности: Комаэда в образе горничной, только для него, только в этот день…

– А завтра? – спросил он, поколебавшись.

Комаэда хмыкнул.

– А завтра и до конца летних каникул на месте горничной будет работать дворецкий.

– Я больше… не увижу горничную? – спросил Хината, не потрудившись скрыть своего разочарования.

Что ж, он был уверен, что Комаэда в образе дворецкого будет также неотразим. Это не умалило его решимости тратить здесь каждый день три тысячи йен до конца летних каникул и остаться без квартиры в следующем месяце.

Ответ Комаэды заставил его поперхнуться воздухом:

– Хозяин вправе видеть свою горничную когда захочет.

Хината прикрыл глаза, боясь, что от переизбытка чувств сделает что-нибудь непоправимое. Например, поцелует Комаэду прямо здесь, на виду у всех этих людей.

– Что, если я… – он замялся. – Что, если хозяин хочет провести сегодняшний день со своей горничной… в другом месте? Н-наедине?

Комаэда посмотрел на него, потупив голову, словно раздумывая над его предложением. Затем вытянул вперёд руку. Хината недоумённо следил, как он берёт в свои тонкие пальцы ложку, зачерпывает в неё всё ещё горячий омлет с рисом, а затем подносит её ко рту Хинаты.

Медленно, как во сне, Хината открыл рот и обхватил ложку губами.

Глаза Комаэды сверкнули, но прежде чем Хината мог озадачиться, что это значило, тот отвёл взгляд и зачерпнул новую порцию.

– Горничная слышала от господина Соды, что у хозяина дома есть один милый фартук, – будничным тоном проворковал Комаэда, снова поднося ложку к его рту, – если хозяин даст обещание, что разрешит своей горничной его примерить, они могут отправиться прямо сейчас.

Комаэда мелодично рассмеялся, когда Хината, поперхнувшись и закашлявшись, судорожным движением стал рыться в сумке в поисках кошелька.

Никогда в своей жизни он не был готов расстаться с тремя тысячами йен так быстро.

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо за прочтение!  
> p.s. [yell at me on tumblr](qualia-solveig.tumblr.com)


End file.
